My Little Pony: Good-Bye Rainbow Dash
by Rainbow Dash20020723
Summary: This story is like cupcakes with a twist


Good-Bye Rainbow Dash

"Hey Dash you want to come over. I already have the whole night planned," Pinkie said bouncing up and down.

"Sure but I got to finish my flying exercises," I say.

"Thats fine be at my house when your done," The bright pink pony said bouncing away.

Dash finishes her training with a fast loop in the sky near the school as all the filly and colts stared at the rainbow trail I left behind. I slow and go near the ground and lazily fly to Pinkie's house.

I walk in and all the lights are out, "Pinkie! Pinkie where are you?" I called out. I see movement then...

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie jumps out while the lights turn on. I jump and hide under a table, "Don't be scared it's just me silly," Pinkie said.

"You creeped me out Pinkie," I say letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Pinkie yawned, "I'm tired I didn't expect you to come this early," she blinked sleepily.

"You can sleep I mean I'm a little tired too, I guess," I said even though the last thing I wanted to do was sleep.

"Great! I'll set you up in the spare bedroom," Pinkie said and soon I was in a bed with the sofest pillow ever.

I woke up in a dark room. I tried to get up and turn the light on but I was strapped down to a table, "Oh you woke early," I heard Pinkie say through the darkness she turned the lights on. The room was small the only things in it was a cart with a sheet over it, a long table, and a bucket.

"Pinkie get me out of here," I sayed my voice shaking.

"No silly! It was hard getting you there I'm not going to just let you go after all that hard work!" She said still seeming a cheerful like it was a part, "Well I need to get sarted right away!" She said then took the sheet off the cart to reveal a perfectly organized row of knives.

"Uh Pinkie..." I said struggling to get out of the straps

"Shhh just let me do my job," She said the then grabbed a small but very sharp knive, "Let's start with your cutie mark. It'll look nice on my dress," She said

"Your dress?" I said gulping.

"I forgot I need to get my dress!" She screamed and ran to her off. I struggled to get out but Pinkie Pie came back to quickly in a dress made out of cutie marks on her back wings all different colours and her necklace made out of unicorn horns.

"No," I say as I relize I see AppleJacks cutiemark and Fluttershys wing and Twlights horn, "Why would you do this?" I asked but Pinkie didn't answer she looked away but I thought I caught a glismpe of regret.

"Let's start," She said a picked up the knife again. she cut off my cutie mark. A horible pang shot through where my cutie mark use to be.

"Please stop!" I whimpered.

"I can't do that," Pinkie said I saw sad fill her face but she shook it away, " Now..." she said grabbing a huge saw, "Time for your wings," She said

"No! Not my wings please no! Anything but my wings!" I whine. But it doesn't work She saws at my wings and I hear my bone crunch under the saw. I brust into to tears and I see Pinkie's eyes water.

"Now the other wing," Pinkie says. This time I don't fight it I go limp and let her saw of my wing wailing in pain.

"Now what are you going to do?" I ask anger bubbling up, "Huh what else can you take from me!" I shout.

"I'm going to take your mane and tail every strand," Pinkie snapped her symathy gone anger replacing it.

"No," I whisper how will I live live looking ugly and not being able to fly? When She cut my tail she also takes a bit of my rump I squeeze my eyes shut and try to wake up from this nightmere.

"Now your mane," Pinkie says making me open my eyes. I sob but try to hold it back. She takes my mane and scrapes my neck. Blood down both sides. Then Pinkie walk back over to the cart and gets a shot and a long sharp knive.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I ask trying to get out.

"You'll see," Pinkie says and she gives me the shot which didn't hurt. I sobbed not trying to stop. She takes her knive and cuts me wide open and throws my flop of skin on the long table. I felt warm sticky fluid trickle down my legs.

"Pinkie I..." I mumbled.

"I know," She licked it up with her own tounge! It wasn't the most pleasent feeling either.

Pinkie started pulling out my parts and put them on the table she took every thing out. I felt half dead. I stay'd alive just long enough to see Pinkie drain all the juices from my organ into the bucket then I died.

Pinkie

I was in tears when Dash died I sobbed and sobbbed. Tommorrow it's Rarity's turn and then my friends will be dead. I'll fix Rainbow Dash up and make her a stuff animal like I did with the rest of the them.


End file.
